


A Blissful Night

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Series: In Monochrome, We Fall. [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Arthur gets drunk, Cardverse, Demon America, Drinking, Drunk Arthur, Drunk England (Hetalia), Fluff, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sweet Devil, War, royal events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: Arthur decides he needs to escape the reality of his situation, even if it is just for one night.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: In Monochrome, We Fall. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638931
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	A Blissful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot I've wanted to do for the duration of writing Blue Roses. I got this idea from a whole bunch of different Black Butler fanfics. Basically, a lot of angst and a bit of fluff at the end. The fun part was writing from a drunk character's point of view. It was challenging. :p

Anyone within a yard radius of the Queen could tell he obviously didn't want to be bothered right now.

Arthur had never hated social engagements before, but he sure did hate this one. Too much politics in one day, too much talking and ordering and bloody smiling and for fuck's sake, it was still much too early to excuse sneaking off with dignity. What a jolly old time.

He was blessed with five minutes of peace so far. They most certainly had not forgotten he was there, after all, being royalty does that to you, but no one had bothered him in a nice expanse of time. Enough time for him to brew his headache and curse everything.

Arthur's eyes wandered around the grand walls and lights as the small orchestra in the corner began another melody. Soon enough, his eyes landed on Alfred.

Alfred.

He was doing a much better job of acting the perfect, sociable monarch than Arthur ever did, even on his best days. It was admirable. Of course he could. He was doing his job after all, but there was a fine line between performance and excellence, and Alfred was far past that line. And the demon knew it.

Arthur's eyes followed as his demon danced, arm leading a noble lady, one Arthur couldn't recall knowing her name. Either she wasn't important enough or he just didn't care. Most likely both. Arthur really couldn't care at all as he watched the pair gracefully move across the floors.

Alfred looked absolutely perfect as always. It was really no wonder the lady seemed to be enjoying herself. Well, that and Arthur could swear she looked more than a bit tipsy, even from here. Arthur felt that burning feeling deep down, that desire to be in the place of that woman, Alfred's hands in his, just the two of them, in a world of music. It didn't matter how torturous dancing could be for Arthur, nor that he had already done a good amount of dances with him.

Nothing of logic seemed to matter when it came to his desires, as of late.

It had been weeks, and still Arthur had no idea what the bloody hell he had done to himself. The aching, burning feelings were still there and they hurt, they tore down the fabric upon which Arthur kept himself sane. It was ridiculous. Pathetic. He couldn't understand, and he hated it. He felt powerless, and it will not stop.

And yet, he was still sane, being dragged along in the agony he had let himself fall into. Arthur was well acquainted with the fact he was in love with a demon by now. A monster. His king. Like it or not, he had to come to accept it. After all, he was queen first. The day he realized these feelings, was the day a war was forced upon his head and his kingdom.

He had a kingdom to lead into war. Right now, his empire was more important. He had summoned Alfred for that very reason. He vowed to let his soul burn as long as it meant his name would bring Spades to glory. This love, this torture, these feelings, while he himself will never be able to ignore them, they shall have to stay in his head. He had no idea how long this contract would last. It could be a year. Five years. A decade. Multiple decades. He did not know.

But for however long that was, Arthur fully intended to keep his love silent.

And besides….a lesser, a much more terrified part of him never wanted Alfred to find out. He could not bear to think of such rejection. He couldn't. He was an absolute coward, he'd admit that to himself. There was no point in denial to that degree. He didn't want to hear his demon's reaction. It will be horrid, he knows it.

Why would he waste time fooling himself into thinking Alfred wanted anything more with him other than his soul? He was a demon. He wasn't going to fool around and hope the bloody creature loved him too. That would be truly pathetic.

It was a dream. One Arthur will never stop fantasizing about it. It was his doing. And after all, he had a kingdom to rule. To lead.

Suddenly, as the tune led the crowd into a turn, Alfred's eyes wandered towards his. Arthur's mind reeled to a halt as he stared back, blue eyes radiant, even from halfway across the grand ballroom. Arthur had no idea what else to do but just stare back; play up the part of mere convenience.

Arthur cursed loudly in his head as those burning feelings began burning up. He just….he was just so gorgeous, and damm, the way those gloved hands gracefully pulled along the other, very insignificant person. Oh God. Bloody-

"Your majesty?"

Arthur made a noise of surprise, out loud, as he blinked rapidly, shifting much too quickly on his feet. It was as if someone had yanked him back into reality. Argh! Bloody hell!

Arthur's eyes turned to meet the violet orbs of the King of Clubs. "K-King…." Ugh. Arthur cleared his throat. "King Ivan." Act presentable. Honestly. He was so pathetic. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, very much so." Ivan replied. It seemed his English was improving slightly. After all, this time was an important opportunity to learn. "May I have this dance, your majesty?"

Damm. Of course he wanted to dance. Arthur tried his best to force a smile on his face. Spadian courtesy. Yes. He could do this. "I suppose you can." He took Ivan's gloved hand, letting him lead them to the center of the ballroom.

He stared numbly at anything but Ivan as they began, pleading in his mind that his feet would cooperate this time around. They stayed almost quiet. It was….endurable. At least.

"You seem…..awfully distracted. " Ivan commented, the pause only there because the other was likely searching for the right words.

"How could I be?" Arthur whispered, trying much too hard to appear casual to this topic. This was horrible though. Had others really begun to notice? Was he really that bad? Gods, he was so utterly pathetic. So hopeless. It was like he was some stupid thirteen year old going through puberty.

No, actually. Never mind. This was worse than that. So much worse.

"You just seem down." Ivan shrugged, and Arthur held his breath as he led him into a twirl. He could barely ever survive those.

"It's nothing of your concern. These aren't exactly peaceful times, are they?" Arthur excused quickly. It doesn't matter that he's in love. He still has a war to plan. It doesn't matter. It can't.

"I….am told you still do not agree with the alliance treaty we signed." Ivan said, not doing as good of a job as Arthur to keep his voice down during a dance, but well, it was better than Alfred. Stupid Alfred.

"I don't. Forgive me, but you're not doing a very good job of making me believe you've sided with Spades." Arthur said, an annoyed look fixated on his face. It was plausible. After all, Clubs had much to gain from siding with Spades to go to war with the richest kingdom around. It just didn't seem to fit with recent events. At all.

"I have done my best to make our goals clear." Ivan said. Gods, even when he looked quizzical, he looked intimidating. Oh lord.

"They don't line up, I'm afraid." Arthur dismissed. He had sat one night, looking over very hastily scribbled notes, every document from every council member, and even the ones the few Clubs politicians wrote,(Clubian cursive annoyed him to an irritating degree.), but he couldn't really find himself believing Clubs wholeheartedly wanted to help Spades.

It was bad enough having to make guesses about Clubs motives in the past, after all, they weren't really chatty with Spades in the past, all things considered. It was bad enough in recent years, when communication stalled and Clubain troops started appearing at every major border location on the map. Arthur was even preparing for a war with them.

But then it just all...stopped?? Surely not.

"My apologies, but just a month ago we were on the brink of war ourselves." Arthur elaborated, trying not to flinch as his foot brushed a little too hard on Ivan's. "And then the second Diamonds drags a war from us, you just side with us rather than them?"

"I do not see what you mean." Ivan said, looking confused. If he weren't so intimidating,maybe that would look friendly. Even adorable. Like Alf- fuck. Not now!

"I just don't see why you would truly want to side with us." Arthur summed up.

"It is not so hard, your majesty." Ivan nearly giggled, causing a shiver to go up Arthur's spine. "After all, my name is on that treaty. Why would I sign it if I did not want to help you?"

"I've been wondering the same. And yet, no one will tell me." Arthur said, looking Ivan in the eye, for once in this stupid dance. It was an effort, considering the other was at least six inches taller. "Theres a big difference between motives and reasons, your highness."

Ivan gave a sigh, and for a moment, it became harder to keep his eyes on him willingly. "I hope you reconsider soon. We both have much to gain from being allies." They did. Arthur knew the biggest contender here was money, considering Clubs, despite its immense size, was very far behind when compared to the other three. A war with Diamonds, in Spades' side, would help generate more revenue for them, especially if they won. And Arthur would gladly accept such motives, if it weren't for the recent, inmensily irritating trouble Clubs had recently given them. But his opinions remained outvoted by the council and rather uninvited in the face of their victorious goals. It was that simple. 

"I simply just do not trust you, right now. You know I have good reason." Arthur said, looking away.

"I simply just wish to help." Ivan said quietly.

Did he sound…? Why did he sound so sincere? Surely he wasn't. Clubs hadn't been trustable in the past, and Arthur knew he had good reason not to, even now. But still, having such a large ally like Clubs? He'd be an idiot to ignore such an advantage, especially with the kind of borders Spades had with Diamonds. He had no real choice. But then, why did he sound disappointed? Sincere? That was odd. 

He would just have to keep an eye on Clubs from here on out. That's what it came to.

"We'll just have to see." Arthur mummered.

"How is your health? Do you feel better?" Ivan asked.

His throat was still sore at times,(Champagne was a chore), but largely, he was fine. The fact that he had been posioned was becoming a distant memory. Well, physically, anyway. "I'm completely fine. Good as new." Arthur said.

"That is great." Ivan said, giving a slightly chilling smile. "I am sorry that such a thing happened to such a pretty face."

Arthur tripped over Ivan's feet. He recovered as quickly as he could, praying that no one noticed as he looked at Ivan. "Pardon me?" As Queen, he had gotten many compliments similar to this, but this, it just seemed…..much more....personal.

"It is merely a….what is the word? A compliment?" Ivan asked, his face confused as he tried to recall the right word.

Arthur's cheeks burned slightly red. How utterly embarrassing. He inwardly sighed in relief as the music stopped, signifying the end of this dance in particular. "Thank you, I suppose." He waited a beat. "Excuse me."

He didn't look back or wait for a response before walking away. What a pathetic little prat he was.

Maybe he should just grab a glass of something and try to hide away somewhere. Not leave, he surely couldn't do that. But just a secluded spot where he could try to find some peace. Try not to think too much about what Alfred was doing.

His eyes began scanning for a servant, trying not to bump into the elaborate coats and dresses as he made his way around the crowd. For Clubs's lack of wealth and functioning economy, there was a surprising amount of authority here to organize the alliance and the war. The green and black he saw was intensely rivaling the shades of purple and blue.

He stepped carefully by another careless Spadian nobility couple when he saw it.

That same lady, rosy cheeks ripe with red and alcohol influence, tugging lavishly on Alfred's arm.

Arthur froze. His face fell slack as he just stared. It was….

The lady was making a complete fool of herself. It was obvious, Alfed was just trying to be polite and shake her off. He could tell… but, this was just… the way she kept tugging on his arm, it was obvious, very obvious that….

He watched as Alfred finally separated her grip, pushing her gently away. His lips were moving, but Arthur couldn't hear what he was saying. He felt a horrible pang of a deep, burning feeling as he saw the women pout, clearly not in understanding. There was another second, one where Arthur's stomach burned at him, his heart making an escape attempt up his sore throat.

And then, in an obvious, lavish gesture of farewell, the lady stooped on her toes, nearly tripping over her expensive heels, and kissed Alfred on the cheek for a full three seconds before running off, giggling madly.

That was all Arthur could take.

Arthur took off, walking as fast as his reputation would allow, every inch of him feeling like it was warm and burning, and ugh, bloody hell, was this jealousy? It cannot be! He needed to get out of here.

His footsteps became louder and faster as he left the ballroom, head down and throat tight. His thoughts raced to unbearable speeds as he stalked off down the hall. Once he had turned enough corners, he seized the first doorknob he saw, slamming it shut and quickly locking it.

When had his breathing gotten so frenzied?

He ran his fingers through his once neat hair, leaning against the door behind him for support. Why did he have to see that…?

This was so pathetic. Why did he feel this way? Why was he so….was he jealous? Jealous of that???

Yes...that woman could get away with being so stupid...so intimate with Alfred. With that demon. But Arthur….he could never.

He would never.

He wished Alfred would kiss him on the cheek like that. Or kiss him at all. _Oh how those perfect lips would feel...._

No. No. No! He can't be this low! It was just one little thing, why was he so jealous, so disgusted, so ...disappointed? No! He wouldn't dare! Argh! It was just one mindless night, no one cares! Why the fuck does he care?! He doesn't want to!

And yet somehow he did. Of course he bloody cared. He seemed to care all the world when Alfred was involved. Stupid Alfred. Fucking Alfred.

He let out a heavy sigh and let himself slide to the floor. Bloody hell. He was such a fool. He felt so low. He wasn't supposed to feel this way. He wasn't supposed to be distracted like this. And it was all his fault. He was so hopeless.

He couldn't help but picture that horrible scene over and over again, and the very fact that his thoughts considered it horrible was vastly disturbing him. He couldn't believe he was feeling this way over something so meaningless. Why can't it just be meaningless? Why did Alfred have to do this to him?

He slammed the back of his head on the door, staring numbly at the room. It was just some random room. Expensive couches and shelves, paned windows.

He didn't want to feel this. He didn't want to feel love for this damned, perfect demon. He felt so powerless like this, and he hated it. Hated it. He didn't want to see that again. He didn't want to think about it. He just wished he could get these damned feelings to just fuck off.

His eyes finally wandered over to the neat row of glass cabinets and expensive, carved, wooden shelves. Several glasses and bottles of what was probably alcohol sat, slightly shining in the low light of the night sky outside.

No…. he shouldn't. He was supposed to be at a party. In the middle of a war. Discussing a war. He was supposed to be a responsible, powerful Queen. He can't be this low. He cannot. _Can't. Can't. Can't. Ca-_

The image of someone that can never be him sharing their admiration with Alfred popped into his head again.

_Fuck it._

He was up in less than a second, heading straight for the cabinets. His fingers hastily fumbled with the latch, barely remembering to be quiet as he pushed the door aside, hastily grabbing the first, drinkable bottle he saw. He didn't care. He didn't care. He thought of Alfred again.

He didn't want to care.

He growled as he pulled at the cork, his fingers slipping and gripping the bottle rather clumsily. He felt so pathetic. He didn't want to be. He didn't want this! _Fuck off Alfred!_

He gave up and in a desperate act, slammed the top of the bottle against the edge of the cabinet, shattering the top and breaking it open. He didn't want to feel this. Make it go away. Go away Alfred. Just for one night.

Waiting only mere seconds, he quickly grabbed a glass and poured the drink, watching it bubble feebly as he filled his glass. Not a moment later, he was pulling up a chair, hastily downing the glass.

His eyes widened slightly as the burn passed his sore throat, making everything feel just a bit more hopeless, just a bit more desperate. He sighed as he swallowed. He wished he could just blame Alfred. Oh how he wished.

He found it comforting, that he wasn't foolish enough to do that. At least he still had some dignity to hold onto.

But one glass was far from enough. He needed to forget. Right now. He didn't want to care about Alfred , it was just too much. He didn't give a damn about what the doctors from two weeks ago said, he just didn't care. Not right now.

He quickly went through two more glasses, stopping only to check for nearby people. Soon, he downed a third. He could feel everything getting fuzzy, his hands getting warmer than they should be, but then he'd remember Alfred and tonight all over again and he'd instantly pour another glass.

Arthur never dreamed of being this hopeless. He hadn't drunk so badly since his pirate days. And what triggered this isn't even real. He was a queen now, and now here he was, drinking with the only goal of forgetting how pathetic he was. How hopeless.

Soon enough, he slumped in his chair, the number of glasses he had drunk forgotten. Everything was just fuzzy and weird. Some still wise part of his brain knew he was drunk, but well, he didn't care. This was alright. Great even.

And yet he swore he could still remember tonight, still could remember Alfred not being his. _Hmph._ Wasn't he supposed to grab another glass when that happened? He didn't remember….

Stupid Alfred. Alfred was a stupid demon. And perfect. He had such perfect eyes. But he was stupid. Yes. Arthur sighed, on the verge of giggling. He fumbled for another glass.

Just as he finished pouring a new glass, the door clicked open.

"Oi!" Arthur slured, not even remembering that the door was supposed to be locked. "Get out!"

In the doorway, stood Alfred, looking very confused.

No. _No._ Alfred can't be here. He was mean. Make him go away. "Go away." Arthur mumbled at once, glaring as hard as he could.

Alfred simply stood there, icy orbs staring at him, and Arthur wondered if he should just throw the bottle at the damned fool, but then a smirk grew on the demon's face. "You're drunk aren't you?"

"Wha'? No. Go the fuc' away." Arthur told him again, attempting to ignore him as he clumsily lifted his umpteenth glass. Some of the liquid slopped down his front as he drank.

Alfred ignored him completely, walking forward. "Dude, you're completely wasted. What are you doing?"

Arthur's glare sharpened as Alfred came closer. Fuck no! He didn't want him anywhere near him! Go away! Go away! "I'm fine! Go away, ya' damn brat!" He downed his glass without another thought.

Alfred just snickered, walking forward still. "Er, sure. How about this? Let's just get you to bed instead?"

"I'm no' tired." Arthur slurred, almost confused. He didn't need a bed right now. He needed another glass. He should throw it at Alfred. He was being so mean. So stupid.

"You've had enough for one night, okay? Let's just stop drinking and get you to your room, alright?" Alfred attempted to take the glass away from his hands.

Arthur reacted at once, dropping the glass. It shattered upon impact with the floor. "No! Get away from me! Go away!" He shouted, pushing and kicking at Alfred. He didn't want him to touch him! Stupid demon! Just go away!

"Arthur, honestly," Alfred reasoned, an amused smile on his face as he simply let Arthur push him away. "What's wrong? You can't keep drinking like this, you'll get sick."

"No I won't. Fuc' off. Go bac' to your party." Arthur tried to order him, reaching for the bottle instead.

Alfred took it, examining it gingerly. "Did you break this?" He asked.

"Why? You don't care! Go the fuc' away! I'm busy!" Arthur tried to snatch the bottle out of his hands.

Alfred snickered, pulling the bottle out of his range. "Um, Arthur? This bottle is empty."

No! It had liquid in it earlier! Stupid demon. "No! It is not! It has pleny'! Wha' are you still doin' here?" Arthur growled, attempting to sound threatening as he tried to grab the bottle out of Alfted's hands.

Arthur, however, was no match for a sober demon. Alfred only continued smiling, keeping the bottle out of Arthur's reach. "You've had enough, okay sweetheart? How about we get you to your room?"

Arthur snorted. "I'm not goin' to bed with you." He slurred.

Alfred chuckled, placing the bottle on the cabinets, well out of Arthur's reach. "No, just you Artie. C'mon."

Arthur slapped his hand away as hard as he could, the result barely even slowing Alfred down. "No! Don' touch me! Go away, demon! Go away!" He yelled, batting away invading hands.

These offensive tactics did nothing to stop Alfred from touching him. "Hey! Calm down, alright? I'm just gonna bring ya to your bed, okay? Nice, soft bed, okay?"

Arthur struggled even harder as Alfred's hands enclosed on his arms. "No! No! Don' touch me! I don' want you to touch me! You can jus' go fuc' off! Fuc' off! Jerk! Stupid bastard! I hate you!"

None of these words seemed to hurt Alfred, much to his dismay. "C'mon Artie. Everything's gonna be alright-"

"No! Go away! You're a righ' old dumb idiot!, you hear me?" Arthur yelled, kicking at Alfred's legs and beating on his chest. Nothing happened. Arthur gave one sharp kick at Alfred, this one his strongest yet. "I hate you! I hate you! You're a ass! You don' even- You can' even-" He choked on something.

Alfred looked down at Arthur, stopping only to look at him with concern. "Can't what?"

Arthur only choked some more, feeling something rising up his throat. "I thin' ima be sick." He muttered.

And that was the last thing he said before he puked. Alfred instantly moved out of range, watching as Arthur heaved out the contents of his stomach. His expression wasn't disgusted or anything of the sort, just continued concern.

Arthur coughed, looking at the floor numbly. Was he supposed to do that? "Ugh…" He moaned.

What was he going to say?

"Alfie…"

Alfred sighed, gentle grasp establishing itself on Arthur's arms once again. "Do you feel better now?"

Arthur only whimpered. "I feel like rubbish." He mumbled, not remembering why. He looked up at Alfred. "Did I tell you how much I hate you?"

Alfred chuckled. "Yes, you did."

Arthur nodded. Good. He showed him. Stupid demon. "Righ', I did. You deserve it."

"I guess I do." Alfred simply shrugged. "You ready to go to bed now?"

"Wha?" Arthur slurred, not remembering this. Was it his bedtime? Didn't he have something to do…

"Yeah. It's time we get you to bed. You need rest now." Alfred told him, smiling.

"But I can't." Arthur mumbled, brow furrowed. He shouldn't. Surely it wasnt bedtime yet. He was supposed to be doing something. "Ima Queen."

"No, it's bedtime now, sweetheart." Alfred corrected him gently. "C'mon."

Arthur simply groaned as Alfred picked him up, holding him bridal style. He instantly looped his arms around Alfred's neck, finding comfort in how warm he was. He felt safe. "You're warm." He mumbled.

"Am I, now?" He chuckled, walking to the door.

"Mhm." Arthur mumbled. "I hate you." He said, as a matter of factly.

"Okay." Alfred said. "Hang tight, 'kay?"

_________________

Everything was quite fuzzy after that. He just remembered dim colors and the warmth of Alfred's arms. He felt safe. It was nice. He didn't want to leave. This was nice. Perhaps he should just sleep here. He felt safe and warmer here than his bed. Too bad he hated him. Stupid demon.

He was just about to close his eyes when he felt Alfred's warmth leave him.

He jerked abruptly, feeling blankets around him. "W-Wha…?" he moaned, not remembering getting here. He stared around in a daze, until his eyes landed on Alfred. Oh he was so perfect. "Alfie…?"

Alfred only chuckled. "I think I'll start the fire, alright?"

"Fire?" Arthur mumbled. He found that funny for some reason. He giggled. "You'd burn the bed."

Alfred laughed, walking off to the fireplace. "That's what fireplaces are for, sweetie. One moment, kay?"

Arthur watched with a dazed look on his face as Alfred crouched down by the fireplace, and in the next second, a fire began blazing, with no real effort at all.

"Fire…" Arthur mumbled stupidly, smiling. It was bright, like Alfred's eyes. He loved Alfred's eyes.

Alfred smiled his dazzling smile. "Let's get under the covers okay, Artie?"

Arthur instantly nodded, obeying Alfred as he came up, grabbing the heavy, soft covers and helping Arthur snuggle in. He couldn't remember why he wasn't supposed to be here anymore. He just remembered the buzz of alcohol. And Alfred.

He smiled tiredly as he laid back in the pillows, feeling at peace. Wait. Something was missing.

He opened his eyes. Alfred was still there, just not staying. He was leaving!

No.

"Al-Alife….?"

Alfred turned, greeting his drunk master with his usual smile once again. "Yeah?"

"Where…..Where you goin'?" Arthur mumbled.

"I need to get back to the party." Alfred told him. "You'll be fine here. Just go to sleep, alright Arite?"

"B-But…" He didnt know why, but he just didn't want Alfred to leave.

"What's wrong?"

"I don' want you to go…" Arthur said. "Can't you just stay? For a lil' bit?"

Alfred stared at him. He gave a warm chuckle. He loved that. But what was so funny? "Wha? What's funny?" He asked, confused.

"You are." Alfred told him. "You are hilarious when you're drunk, you know that?"

Arthur frowned. "I'm drunk?"

Alfred shook his head. "Never mind, alright? If I stay, promise to go to sleep?"

He nodded at once, feeling very happy that he succeeded to get Alfred to stay. "Yes." He said, almost dreamily.

"Good." Alfred agreed, grabbing a chair. In seconds, he had carried it up to his bed, sitting down in it backwards like he always did, eyes on Arthur. "Good night Artie. Go to sleep now, okay?"

Arthur nodded once, rolling over in the warm blankets. He hadn't felt this warm and comfortable in such a long time. He was peaceful. He felt some form of accomplishment, as if he was happy to feel this way.

"Good nigh' Alfie…" Arthur mumbled in the last moments of his dazed peace, smiling dreamily at Alfred.

He dreamed about bright blue eyes and neverending warmth.

_______________________

Arthur woke up with a feeling much like a carriage running over his head.

Everything hurt. Gods, his head was so big and hurts. What…..

He opened his eyes, feeling searing pain in his head as his eyes tried to compute light. Argh! He closed them again, shifting in the blankets. What the bloody hell?

He shifted again, slowly pulling himself up and propping himself up on the pillows behind him. He scrunched his eyes shut, feeling like death. Everything was so heavy and his head was just bloody killing him.

Oh Gods. He drank. A lot.

Bollocks. Just how much of a fool had he been last night…

He took another shot at opening his eyes, instantly recoiling. God dammit, since when was everything so bloody bright? He blinked rapidly, trying to gain an understanding. He swore he would never drink again after this. This was just so bloody brilliant.

Why would he do such a thing? Didn't he swear off drinking like this once he became Queen? What on Earth-

Oh.

Bloody hell. He had reached a new level of pathetic. He really was just hopelessly attached to Alfred, wasn't he?

He managed to slow his blinking somewhat, pain still priecing through his skull like bricks raining on his head. Everything was just so God damn bright. It had to be morning. That meant he had slept right through the whole night but, he didn't remember getting to a bed….

He heard a snore.

Wait a minute… what? That couldn't have been just him. Don't tell him someone was watching his pathetic display…

He moved his head slightly, cringing as pain rang louder at the attempt. He wouldn't ever drink again, he had been so stupid. So, so bloody stupid. He opened his eyes again, and in the corner of the eye, he saw Alfred.

Arthur recoiled, causing him to gasp and cringe in pain again. Ugh. No more head moving please. Hangover was agony. He opened his eyes again, ignoring the pain as best he could as he moved his head again, his eyes landed on Alfred, slumped in a chair, eyes closed…..and he snored?

Alfred was…..was sleeping?

Arthur stared for a few seconds. He had never seen Alfred...sleep. He was a demon. Why would he? He had no need for it. And yet, here he was, slumped in a chair in the most uncomfortable position Arthur had ever seen someone sleep in, and even snoring.

Arthur could say he was surprised. Even amazed. Alfred looked more human than he had ever seen the demon, even with this disguise of his. He looked peaceful...and Arthur knew he was foolish for thinking so, but gorgeous.

His tanned skin caught the light from the windows just right, shining golden and perfect, and his blond locks were just slightly ruffled, and looked so soft. Arthur had a burning wish to touch them, run his fingers through them and find out just how soft they are. His glasses still sat perched on his nose, perfectly set. Arthur swore no human could sleep and still look so perfect.

Arthur sighed deeply, already fearing what stupid things happened last night. He knew he had drunk way too much, and well he had done so on purpose, he just…. he had hoped Alfred wouldn't find him like that. After all, he knew he did and said terribly stupid things when drunk. And his hangovers were just utter agony too.

During his life at sea, he was quite a bit less strict with his drinking intake, especially when he was young. Once he had become captain, he had tried to watch himself, knowing he couldn't afford such possible humiliation anymore. He still drank, just not so much. After all, he was a criminal, and it was just adult indulgences. Nobody would see him any differently.

He hadn't gotten drunk like this at all since those times. He was Queen. And well, when he had decided to get drunk last night, perhaps he had secretly hoped a servant or something, someone not significant at all would find him. That way, in his aftermath, he wouldn't have anyone who would go blabbering off or think less of him. He could make anyone swear secrecy.

And even if it was someone like Yao, it wouldn't be nearly so bad. Arthur could deal. As long it wasn't Alfred.

But then again. He supposed he had been foolish to think Alfred wouldn't find out. But still...he had been so desperate. He just wanted to forget. Even if it was just for one night. He didn't want to feel the ache, the desperate longing, the neverending leaps of his heart, even if Alfred did so much as be in the same room as him….

He wondered if last night had even been worth it.

He felt his stomach begin to crawl up his throat. Great. Hangover, part two. Right on time. He should get up. Now.

He quickly got up, mind set on the bathroom. One thing better about this, at least this time around he had a real bathroom and not just some bucket.

He watched Alfred as he slowly rose, bones protesting and head hurting. He was surprised to find he didn't move an inch. Huh. Arthur didn't know what he had expected. Perhaps he had expected Alfred to rise at once, like some sort of feline. How odd.

He looked too gorgeous and perfect for his own good. He was asked to simply be a king, not be perfect. Arthur had remembered that his appearance had been explained as the best form to take during their contract, but...surely he didn't have to look and be so bloody perfect. Maybe then, Arthur wouldn't have fallen into such a trap.

Oh well. None of this was ever Alfred's fault anyway.

Bile rose up his throat as his bare feet made contact with the cold floor. He grimaced as he stood, heading over to the bathroom to face the brunt of his hangover.

Minutes later, once he had felt ready to come out, feeling a great deal more sluggish and sore than before, he saw Alfred awake.

He glared. "You will scare someone, doing that." He said.

Instead of laughing or whatever Arthur would have thought the demon would do, he yawned. Actually yawned. "What, you? You should be used to it by now."

He sighed. "I thought demons don't need sleep." Arthur said.

Alfred shrugged. "Not in the way humans or some other beings do. We can, but only for recreation stuff. Or for fun."

"I've never seen you sleep." Arthur reminded him. He had simply imagined he wasn't capable. After all, it wasn't in the books.

"I don't do it often. It's just for fun." Alfred said simply.

Arthur imagined Alfred sleeping in the same bed as him and grimaced. It was too early in the morning for this. It disturbed him how much he suddenly wished he could do that.

"Right. Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to get changed for the day." Arthur told him, silently giving him the signal to go away.

"How are you feeling?" Alfred said instead.

Damm it. Arthur had been praying he wouldn't bring it up. "Fine." He lied.

"Really?" Alfred said, smirking as he leaned forward in his seat.

"What?" Arthur growled, glared growing. Why can't it just be easy? Why can't he just leave him alone?

"No ones gonna look at you differently if you take a break, sweetheart. After all, you were pretty wasted last night." Alfred said, smirking growing.

Arthur's cheeks turned pink at once. Oh bloody hell, please dont tell him- "H-How many people knew I was drunk?" He growled, trying not to sound anxious. There were guests from a respectful nation they were negotiating an alliance with, the last thing he needed was from them to see him like that!

"No one but me, don't worry!" Alfred laughed. "I guess you don't remember anything, do you?"

"Admittedly no, and I have a meeting later today, so if you would please leave me alone, I want to look presentable." Arthur said, making the hint that he didn't want this conversation much more obvious this time.

For a second, it was silent, and Arthur considered changing in the bathroom and just ignoring him completely, stupid demon be dammed, but then; "Do you remember why you got drunk?"

 _Bloody God dammit._ "Why is it so important?" Arthur demanded.

"It just doesn't seem like you to do such a thing. What would drive you to be so reckless?" Alfred asked.

Is Alfred serious? He can't be. Why does he care? He isn't anything more than a meal. This surely is just business. "Why do you care?" He asked evenly, praying Alfred couldn't draw any clues. He hoped to God he didn't do anything stupid last night. After all, Alfred hadn't given too many details. Yet.

"I'm just concerned that's all, Arthur." Alfred said, smiling as he looked up at Arthur through his spectacles. He felt as if those blue eyes were pressing into his soul, into his secrets. He told himself there was no way it was true, after all, he had sworn the demon into secrecy at the very beginning. But even still, he could not shake off the feeling. It overwhelmed him. Enraptured him.

"I don't need your concern. I believe I am allowed my own privacy, idiot." Arthur said. "And I would rather no one else gets any wind of last night's little fiasco. I have a schedule to keep up, so may I please get to it?" He asked, highly irritated by this point. He was still wondering if last night was truly worth it.

All he had accomplished was making an even bigger fool of himself.

Alfred sighed. "Alright. I was just worried about my majesty, okay?"

"Do you really think I would've done such a thing without precautions?"

"No, I guess not. You're not stupid." Alfred said. He got up. "I'll see you tonight, sweetie. Have a nice day."

Arthur only sniffed, the world turned on itself by the mere well wishing.

He turned away, watching out of the corner of his eye as Alfred fixed up his jacket, opening the balcony doors and disappearing behind them. After a few seconds and quiet footsteps, he was gone.

What a fool, Arthur was. First he fell in love with a stupid demon, and then he wasted time by getting himself drunk, hoping to escape his harsh reality just for one night. How shameful.

And what had driven him so? Just some stupid mindless incident that he was foolish enough to get jealous of? What a pity. He cannot believe he was jealous. He shouldn't have something to be jealous of. To run away from. To get drunk over.

But he did. He was hopeless. He cared so much about a merciless creature who was only tied to him because he wanted his soul. Nothing else. Arthur wasted time feeling these things, and yet he could not stop. There was no stopping point in sight.

Well maybe he had accomplished one thing last night.

He had proved how badly he had fallen for Alfred.

\--------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I have a discord server. Come chat about the endless prison that is UsUk if you want.  
> Or updates or questions or anything about this Au of mine becuase I really have no idea when I'm gonna have another update ready. :p  
> https://discord.gg/zPdE9Qe
> 
> Happy late Easter btw.


End file.
